


Love me, it's a sin

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Kazan cums a LOT, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kazan needs to relieve himself and Rin is the only one he can do that with.
Relationships: Rin Yamaoka | The Spirit/Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Love me, it's a sin

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags.
> 
> I am a WHORE and I am so god damn obsessed with this giant man. I was possessed by a horny ghost and wrote this in a period of pure passion. Also, it is canon that Kazan has a large balls. like big melons. BHVR told me personally.

A man has needs.

Kazan finds himself pacing between groves of bamboo, unable to sit still for more than a few seconds. The heat deep in his body is unbearable. His fingers twitch, his toes curl, mind races. It’s times like these that Kazan longs for the past. Seven women at home, all lined up at for him whenever he needed to relieve his urges, which was quite frequently. At times when he was far from them, he would simply make do with local women, but this realm he found himself in is devoid of many others.

He huffs to himself in frustration and turns around on his heel. Walking around aimlessly has gotten too boring. In trials, he could distract himself from this feeling by focusing on blood lust. What was he to do on his down time? One could only rest so much. Other needs must be met. With little else to do, Kazan sulks his way back to the only house on the Yamaoka Estate. While it didn’t feel like home, it certainly did look a bit like it, so he found himself pretending it was.

The only reason he reduced himself to make believe is because Rin Yamaoka often lingered in the rooms.

She’s standing before the shrine with an origami crane held between her thin hands. Her tattered kimono falls around her, long lengths of fabric draping off her torn limbs. Kazan likes to watch her go about the house and tend to futile chores. Nothing ever stays where she puts it for long, maybe the ruler of this world simply resets things every once a while, but it seems to calm her down after a trial. Her persistence inspires Kazan in a way, makes him feel good about his work. If his descendant has grown up to be such a diligent woman, he can be sure that his bloodline has stayed pure.

They haven’t talked since they first met, and yet, when she senses his presence behind her, she turns around and looks up at him. Her mouth opens and then closes. Perhaps she feels sentimental today. Kazan isn’t exactly a conversationalist, but in a moment of sobriety, he crosses his arms and gives her a small bow. “How are you, Rin?”

She hesitates before returning a timid bow. “I am just… thinking about the past. How are you, Kazan?”

“I suppose that makes two of us.” He grunts, voice low as he studies her face. Rin’s delicate features are pushed together, but even despite her wave of fickle emotions, she maintains her beauty. Yes, she is the picture of Japanese beauty. Kazan expects no less from the Yamaoka family. Her tender eyes are fixated on the crane between her fingers. His heart picks up speed. Before he can consider his actions, he reaches out and runs his fingertips across her cheek. Cold and fragile butterfly skin.

“Kazan?” She mutters, pulling away from his touch. His arm doesn’t fall. “Why…?”

He closes the distance again. “You are a shining example of a woman, even now.”

“I’m sorry... I believe I should go.” She turns towards the door, but before she can get away, Kazan grabs hold of her shoulder and turns her back towards him. The origami crane falls to their feet. There’s a throbbing in Kazan’s head and he knows immediately that he has to satiate himself. She is the answer.

“It is just us in this realm, Rin.” He speaks slowly, calmly. His unflinching oni mask stares at her. “Surely you know how to take care of a man.”

“No!” Rin’s face twists in on itself. A fury ignites inside her when she realizes what’s happening. Her hair splays wildly as a chipped blade forms in her hand and she swings it with all her might. She lashes out like a trapped animal, but Kazan’s hands pin her against the wall and she can’t compete against his sheer strength. “No, no, no!”

“Is this how you treat your elders?” Kazan presses his weight against her, running his fingers across the threads of her kimono. Her figure is splendid. Shoulders, chest, waist, hips, legs. Yes, she’s wonderful. The pressure in Kazan’s gut is building. Hormones surge into his bloodstream and he dips his hand into the tears on her kimono. “Have you no respect?”

“No, no, no…” Her muscles twitch rapidly. She desperately tenses her fingers, but it’s futile. The fabric covering her legs falls away as Kazan extends the rip until her bare skin is exposed. She writhes under his touch, groaning as each finger runs across her thigh. The warmth of his hand is soon replaced by the heat of his cock pressing against her belly. She can’t bear to look down.

“You’re beautiful.” He growls. His erection grinds against the flat of her crotch until he can’t bear to wait any longer. In one swift motion, he tears away her undergarments and rips off the remaining fabric of the kimono so that her nude body is completely available to him. No matter how much she struggles under him, she can not escape. Trapped completely by the weight of her ancestor. His fingers dip in and out of her clit in an attempt to get her a little less dry.

He soon grows too impatient to continue foreplay. His hands bear down on her arms again, forcing her to keep still, and he introduces his erection into her. She is much smaller than he had anticipated. Yes, he had figured it would be tight considering her slight stature, but his thick cock struggles to get very far into her vagina. The dry friction burns them both and yet he can not stop. His body won’t let him stop. He needs it so bad.

At this point, Rin has stopped shaking, but Kazan’s thrusting rocks her back and forth. Her breath comes out in irregular sobs, though the sound is masked by the man’s heavy breathing. He pumps as hard as he can into her, getting a bit more of his cock inside with each attempt. It feels so good to bury himself in her, to feel her insides writhe. His balls press against the sides of her legs as he manages to get his full length into her. A noticeable bulge appears in her belly where his cock presses against the walls of her abdomen.

“Please…” She groans, but Kazan does not hear her. Or, perhaps, he simply chooses to ignore her plea. It’s hard to think when his body’s so close to the edge. His nerves are overwhelming his brain so much that it’s impossible to think. He continues on instinct alone, animalistic in his jerky movements. His large hands grab onto her hair and make her realize just how much bigger he is than her. Bent at the waist, his curved cock is angled awkwardly to fit into her vagina. Yet, somehow, she feels broken only when his hands find her breasts. He grips her sides as he presses into her one last time.

With a beastly growl, Kazan releases into her, flooding her insides with his semen. He massages his heavy balls as he orgasms. His big cock throbs and throbs as he unleashes the immense amount of semen that had built up in him. The pressure grows intense as the torrent fills every last inch of her. Kazan takes his time savoring the feeling. Cum bloats her belly and drips out of her clit, leaking down her legs. 

It’s only after a couple minutes that Kazan manages to completely empty himself. By the end of it, his cum is seeping out the wound in her side. Her body twitches and seizes as his cock ruptures her insides. A puddle of white accumulates at her feet when he finally pulls out, taking a pool of semen out with him. The glass shards pointing out of her glisten with drops of cum. Kazan can’t help but grin as he takes in the sight. His legacy is painted all over her skin, filling her body, mingling with her flesh. Yes, the bloodline will be pure. Two wonderful members of the Yamaoka family, together as one.

As soon as Kazan tucks his sopping dick away and takes a step back, Rin slumps to the floor. Her body falls on top of the shreds of her kimono. The cum that slips out of her soaks the fabric beneath her. Letting out a huff, Kazan turns away and starts towards the door, but a crunch under his boot draws his attention. The paper crane, crushed under his foot. He kneels down, picks it up off the floor, and studies it carefully. 

In a way, it retains its intricate beauty despite the damage done to it.


End file.
